


Let The World Just Fall Away Tonight, Okay?

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Heavily Implied Lol), Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Stiles would do anything for Lydia Martin-- anything. Literally, including (but not limited to) sprint around the whole world five times over, if she asked, even though he hates it. Like, actually "hates it" isn't even close to describing how he feels about running-- he cannot stand it. He's just not built for running, he always runs out of breath after less than five minutes. That's the point, though, he supposes. He'd do the thing he hates the most for her, if that's what she needed him to do. He just loves her that much.And tonight he’s gonna take her mind off the worst thing she’s experienced-- the death of Allison Argent, her best friend. It’s been seven years already and Lydia still spends this day sobbing and staring out a window at the sky. It's a day he'd honestly rather forget too...but he can't. It still eats at him, he thinks it will gnaw slowly at his bones until he eventually just dies, so Lydia's not the only one in need of this.





	Let The World Just Fall Away Tonight, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "You Are In Love" (I swear I listen to music other than Taylor Swift lol) and scrolling through my Stiles tag on tumblr when suddenly I remembered how much Stiles Stilinski is in love with Lydia Martin-- you know, like, how soft he is with her, and then this happened because I needed to pour out the emotions I was feeling somehow, obviously.
> 
> I keep writing snow into stydia fics lately, and I think that's because when I'm writing them it's either snowing where I live or it's gonna snow the next day (in today's case it's the later), which is completely random but....
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Stiles would do anything for Lydia Martin-- anything. Literally, including (but not limited to) sprint around the whole world five times over, if she asked, even though he _hates_ it. Like, actually "hates it" isn't even close to describing how he feels about running-- he _cannot_ stand it. He's just not built for running, he always runs out of breath after less than five minutes. That's the point, though, he supposes. He'd do the thing he hates the most for her, if that's what she needed him to do. He just loves her _that_ much. 

 

And tonight he’s gonna take her mind off the worst thing she’s experienced-- the death of Allison Argent, her best friend. It’s been seven years already and Lydia still spends this day sobbing and staring out a window at the sky. It's a day he'd honestly rather forget too...but he can't. It still eats at him, he thinks it will gnaw slowly at his bones until he eventually just dies, so Lydia's not the only one in need of this.

 

The sky is light grey and the world is covered in a blanket of white, the rainbow lights of the city reflecting off it. It’s the second most beautiful sight in Stiles’ mind to his beloved Lydia Martin. 

 

“Hey,” he says tenderly, sitting down next to her and resting his head in the curve of her shoulder as he hands her a cup of freshly brewed coffee just the way she likes it-- dark with sugar and a touch of milk. 

 

She reaches with her right hand across her body to touch his face, leaning her head onto his. “I miss her.”

 

“I know,” he pauses, pressing a soft mouth to her neck, “We all do.”

 

Lydia sips her coffee. “She never got to spend Christmas with us.” Her voice shakes.

 

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath, wanting to forget that horrid night, but it burns vividly in the back of his mind, weighing down his chest all day. He may not have been conscious, but he saw the whole thing through the eyes of the Nogitsune as it watched-- gaining power from the chaos Allison dying caused, and the pain. It fed off it, and Stiles felt it in his bones as he grew weaker, the fucking monster grew stronger all while wearing his face.

 

“She was there.” Stiles swallows, “In spirit, she still is, Lydia. Always.” 

 

Sniffling, Lydia says, “I know...I know, but she died...she died  _protecting_ me, Stiles.”

 

He pulls his lip into his mouth with his teeth, knowing what he's about to do is going to make even the devil hate him. “Look at me.”

 

She shifts on the couch, turning to him, finally. 

 

He doesn’t say anything, instead he cups her face with a shaky hand, wondering if this is gonna get him extra time in the lowest circle of hell. He leans in, closing the space between them with his mouth, anyway.

 

She doesn’t kiss back at first, gasping into it, instead. Then, Stiles feels her teeth tug at his bottom lip. 

 

Lydia pulls away a moment later. “Why...why did you do that?” she asks still breathless.

 

“To distract you.” he admits, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. “Did it work?”

 

Lydia rolls her tongue between her lips-- something she does when nervous, Stiles notes. 

 

A sharp sound escapes her mouth when she pulls her tongue back in before she speaks. “Would I be a  _horrible_  person if I said yes?”

 

Stiles feels his mouth twitch upward. “Not any more of a horrible person than I am for kissing you.” 

 

She muffles a laugh behind closed lips.

 

“I love you,” she breathes.

 

At that, Stiles roughly tugs his shirt off, tossing it across the living room and dives down like a wave crashing on the shore, and Lydia slides down resting her head on the arm rest. He leads the next kiss with his tongue, breathing a ragged “I love you” between them as his mouth finds her scar from the Beast of Gevaudan. 

 

His hands tease the skin on her hips, his thumbs ghosting over it softly until he feels Lydia turn to a puddle under his movements, slowly forgetting why she’s been upset all day. 

 

The world falls away around them, and Stiles forgets too. He forgets the wicked smirk the Nogitsune had on his face as he watched Scott hold a dying Allison in his arms. He forgets the sound of Lydia weeping into him as he slowly came back to consciousness. He forgets the way his heart fell in his chest when he saw her-- Allison with blood painting her lifeless lips and  staining her fingers as they curled into her palm with no movement on the pavement.  He forgets it all. 

 

All that consumes him tonight is the way Lydia’s fingers curl around his biceps as she cries silently into his shoulder, biting down while they cum together. 


End file.
